Question: Jessica is a gardener. She plants $12$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $6$ tulips. How many tulips did Jessica plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of tulips that Jessica planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $12\text{ rows of tulips} \times 6\text{ tulips per row}$ $12\text{ rows of tulips} \times 6\text{ tulips per row} = 72$ tulips